Sellado con un beso
by dinluna
Summary: En una de esas noches de depresion,Hermione se da cuenta que al final del tunel siempre va a estar la luz


Sellado con un beso

Estaba apoyada contra el marco de ventana, observando cómo la luna resplandecía, y cómo las estrellas se aprovechaban de ésta para resplandecer también.

Era uno de esos días, donde nada le importaba, donde no le conseguía ninguna explicación a cualquier pregunta que se planteara, donde se sentía sin ánimos a nada…sin ánimos de vivir.

Suspiró suavemente, con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, que dormían pasiblemente en sus camas continuas.

Apoyó su frente al vidrio de la ventana, observando todo en aparente calma.

Ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Las clases estaban por terminar y ya nada sería igual. Ingresaría a sus estudios superiores, se iría a vivir sola, sin sus padres ni amigos. Ya no sentiría el calor del castillo más. Ya no recorrería sus pasillos, ni llegaría tarde a clases. Ya no le lanzaría miradas maliciosas a los Slytherins, ni sonreiría a los Gryffindors. Ya no se quedaría hasta tarde platicando con sus amigos (o bien ayudándolos en alguna asignación de ultima hora). Ya no se pasaría las tardes en la biblioteca, ni se apoyaría en algún árbol cerca del lago a leer.

Ya todo eso quedaría atrás. Tenia que hacerse responsable de muchas cosas. Y para ser sinceros, la idea le daba pavor.

La palabra responsabilidad estaba echa para ella, pero en este caso no estaba preparada para afrontar al mundo sola. Completamente sola. Siempre había estado acostumbrada a depender de sus padres o en último caso de sus amigos.

No se había graduado todavía y ya sentía el castillo lejano.

Tantas cosas quedaban atrás que ya las extrañaba. Claro que a los idiotas de los Slytherins nunca los extrañaría. Su juventud la pasó en ese castillo, donde tanto la hipocresía como la amistad verdadera estaban presentes.

¿Dónde mas conseguiría a amigos como Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna…? Con los cuales había vivido cosas inimaginables, cosas que solo verdaderos amigos viven.

Ya se sentía sola.

Y aparte de todo eso, se había fijado de una persona no adecuada.

¿Porqué todo tenia que ser así¡Merlín¿¡Es que siempre tenía que fijarse en las personas menos indicadas!?

Por más que fuera la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts, eso no significaba que carecía de sentimientos. Más todo lo contrario, los tenía a flor de piel, por montones, para repartirlos para todo el mundo. Cosa que no podía hacer obviamente.

Siempre que se fijaba en alguien era un imposible. Bueno, lo sabia a la perfección, al humano siempre le ha gustado fijarse en las cosas mas prohibidas para el.

Y las brujas no eran la excepción.

Como decía una frase que leyó en alguno de sus tantos libros de poemas: _Lo prohibido te hace desear…eres tú la cosa más prohibida para mí. _

Extrañamente, ni tan extraño, se acordó de Ginny.

_Ginny Weasly…_

La razón por la que estaba así.

La razón de extrañar tanto a Hogwarts sin haberse ido siquiera.

La razón de sus noches en vela, como esta.

La razón por la que el mundo se le hacía vacío.

Lo sabía. Estaba completamente demente por haberse fijado en ella. En esta sociedad machista y cerrada no entenderían sus sentimientos sinceros. Ni ellos, ni ella.

Desde hace unas cuantas semanas se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Ginny en su vida. Además de ser su mejor amiga era la persona de la cual se había enamorado. Porque no se fijo en su sexo, sino en sus sentimientos, en su interior, en su manera de ver las cosas.

Le encantaba como era de inocente y que esa inocencia fuera su punto fuerte, porque veía al mundo de modo diferente, veía el lado bueno de las cosas, "el vaso mitad lleno" y no "mitad vacío". Le gustaba como se defendía y se sentía orgullosa de su familia. Le gustaba su humildad. Su manera de tratar a la gente, dando sin esperar nada a cambio. Su sinceridad al decir las cosas. Sus cuentos de hadas, donde habían principies azules que rescataban princesas en peligro. Sus ojos brillantes cuando veía alguna estrella. Su boquita cuando hacía berrinche. Su carita cuando estaba triste.

Le gustaba todo de ella.

Porque cuando a uno quiere a alguien no ve sus defectos, simplemente lo ve perfecto.

Y así sucedía con ella.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Abriéndolos lentamente fijó su atención en el lago… donde había una persona parada en lo alto de una de sus piedras.

Y como si fuera una película, lentamente calló en las profundidades del oscuro lago, perdiéndose en su infinidad.

Cuando calló en cuenta de lo sucedido salió corriendo rumbo al lago del castillo.

Ni tiempo dio a ponerse una bata, inmediatamente bajó los escalones de los dormitorios del cuarto de las chicas y salió de la sala común.

¿Quién demonios estaría tratando de suicidarse a estas horas en el lago?

¿Quién?

Y¿Por qué razón?

No había podido distinguir desde la ventana la persona que estaría lo suficiente demente para hacerlo.

Y pensaba que ella estaba mal… pues la persona del lago estaría mucho peor.

Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas pudieron dar y tratando de que Ficth o su querida Señora Norris no la atraparan.

Al salir del castillo estaba exhausta pero no por ello dejó de correr con todas su fuerzas.

Pensó que fue una eternidad corriendo cuando llegó al lago, trató de divisar a la persona que se había (dementemente) lanzado.

Tal fue si horror cuando vio unos largos mechones pelirrojos flotando lentamente y hundiéndose.

Desesperadamente se lanzó al agua sin importarle las consecuencias y tomó a la persona que poco a poco caía en las profundidades del lago.

Con el uso de todas sus fuerzas salió del agua junto con su pesada carga, arrimándose hacia la orilla, apoyada de una gran roca.

Y con cuidado retiró el cabello de la cara de la persona que estaba pensando hace unos minutos, en su habitación mirando el lugar donde ahora se encontraba.

Dándole suaves golpes en la espalda esperó a que Ginny reaccionara.

Luego de un rato, después de soltar unas cuantas raciones de agua, por fin la chica logró despertar.

Acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Ginny, Hermione, todavía en su asombro, adquirió:

-¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué hiciste esto?-

Ginny al escuchar la voz de Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saber que su salvadora era su mejor amiga.

-No lo entenderías Herms…-

-Ginny… no creo que haya algo tan grave como para que quieras quitarte la vida…-

-Si lo hay…- Respondió su acompañante.

-¿Todo va bien con Harry?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Si…-

-¿Y tu familia?...-

-Si…-

-Ginny, soy tu mejor amiga, tu confidente, la que siempre te apoya incondicionalmente… puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y lo sabes…-

-¡DEMONIOS HERMIONE¡NO¡NO LO ENTENDERIAS!- interrumpió la pelirroja- ¡No entenderías esto¡Esto que estoy sintiendo dentro de mi…! No puede estar sucediendo…-

La mayor, sorprendida, abrazó a su amiga fuertemente. Si ella pensaba que de sentimientos estaba mal, como reaccionaria si supiera que ella, Hermione, sentía un gran amor por ella. Y no era un amor de amigas. No. Era un amor más grande que eso. Un amor por la persona que más aprecia en este mundo. Un amor que simplemente…no se puede describir

-Herm…-la llamó su amiga.

La chica lentamente se separó de ella, encontrándose frente a frente, observando su delicada carita, sus graciosas pequitas y sus ojos profundos como el mar.

-Herm… No se muy bien esto que estoy sintiendo… No se si es suficiente razón para que yo hiciera esto… Ya no se nada… Sólo se que te quiero…- Suspiró hondo- No como amiga… Te quiero como algo más…-

Las palabras fueron procesadas lentamente por su cerebro. Como la espesa miel, que cae lentamente.

Mirándola a la cara Hermione lentamente unió sus labios con los de su amiga.

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, se besaron como nunca, se besaron con la intensidad de un rayo, con la pasión de un músico y con el cariño de unos amantes.

No fue un beso esperado ni mucho menos. Pero fue un beso anhelado con todas las fuerzas que un corazón pueda tener. Fue un beso lento pero cargado de energía, tierno pero cargado de ardor, y sobretodo, con todo el amor que se sentían.

Nunca dos personas legraron tener una conexión como la que ellas dos tenían en esos momentos. Era como si una conociera cada parte de la boca de la otra y viceversa. Era como si se hubieran besado toda la vida, pero como si también fuera su primer beso.

Y lentamente al igual que se besaron, se apartaron, observándose mutuamente.

-Hermione…-

-Ginny…-

-Te…-

-Shhh…-

Y volvieron a unir sus labios en una declaración secreta, pero que ambas entendían a la perfección.

Una declaración sellada con un beso.

----------------------------------------

Dedicado a Yrene -

Por ser mi mejor amiga y fan,porke siempre me apoya incondicionalmente

Y porque simplemente se lo quiero dedicar

TQM! D


End file.
